Irwin Schwab (New Earth)
he then escaped jail and started meddling with Superman and the Legion of Substitute Heroes in the 30th century. Supergirl Ambush Bug escaped prison once again, and decided to become a superhero. He ended up in Supergirl's hometown and started attacking people for petty crimes. He encountered Supergirl, who was attempting to stop someone known as the Bandit. She tried to ignore him, but he thought that she was Superman trapped in a woman's body and continued to follow her saying that he would get 'Superman' back to normal. In the end, Ambush Bug figured out that Supergirl was not Superman after all, and Supergirl apprehended the Bandit, but Ambush Bug got loose again, just long enough to tell Supergirl that he knew her secret identity and that he'd keep it secret. Superman and others He apparently fancied himself Superman's friend, which only annoyed the hero even more, and also explained his origin to the Kryptonian, who thought it was absurd until he realized it was his own origin. The costume apparently then became permanently affixed to his body, and he gained the power to teleport by himself. The Peabody, Dicker, and Pending agency tried to get people interested in an Ambush Bug limited series, so they sent Ambush Bug out to go find guest stars for his comic, but was rejected every time. Cheeks At one point, he picked up a doll, and, thinking it was alive, 'adopted' it as his partner, calling it Cheeks, The Toy Wonder, complete with its own costume. He became something of a joke to other heroes. ''Son of Ambush Bug'' In the limited series Son of Ambush Bug, he was an out-of-favor with the editors. Schwab was forced to make due with no funding. In a long, convoluted chain of events involving Argh!Yle!, repeatedly dying, and avoiding being retconned by a cosmic interloper, he left the DC Universe "forever", leaving behind his suit. For the first time, Ambush Bug's face was seen, an unfinished outline, with two lines across eye level. Given the Bug's return to the DCU recently, it is likely that either he made up with the editorial staff, or that the entire series is non-canon. ''Invasion! Ambush Bug was a member of the Suicide Squad for a brief time during the Invasion. Justice League of Anarchy Ambush Bug joined a very short-lived version of the Justice League called the Justice League of Anarchy, which consisted of Ambush Bug, 'Mazing Man, Plastic Man, Harley Quinn, The Creeper, and The Trickster. ''JLA: Welcome to the Working Week Ambush Bug was seen with Heckler and Plastic Man, moving barrels full of Trappist monk made ale. 52 Ambush Bug joined the short-lived Justice League of America, organized by Firestorm several months after the Infinite Crisis. Doom Patrol Ambush Bug then joined the new Doom Patrol, until their final adventure on Oolong Island when Ambush Bug defeats Mr. Somebody by whispering into his ear that the Doom Patrol series has been cancelled, and reveals information about the upcoming Flashpoint. Convergence Ambush Bug encountered Matrix during Convergence. | Powers = * : Ambush Bug can teleport over very long distances, as well as being able to take others along for the ride. * : Sometimes the Bug just gets very lucky for no good reason. * : Ambush Bug is aware of the Fourth Wall. * : Ambush Bug's suit grants him invulnerability. | Abilities = * : Ambush Bug is sklled in combat, able to defeat multiple members of the Legion of Substitute Heroes at once. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Ambush Bug is clearly insane at times, having been previously locked up in Arkham Asylum. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Ambush Bug spent some time in Arkham Asylum, but was released primarily because they could not deal with him anymore. At the time, they had been close to curing the Joker's extreme paranoia, until Ambush Bug recognized him and attempted to arrest him seventeen times. He attempted suicide by hanging himself in his cell... by the heels. He also convinced a number of the attendants that they were crazy, and pursued legal action demanding more electric shock therapy. * Ambush Bug has died and gone to Hell multiple times (occasionally multiple times within the span of a single issue). He always returned to Earth via a back exit that leads to the Metropolis Subway. * Ambush Bug is an avid comics reader, however he just reads the captions and balloons and skips over the pictures. #68 | Recommended = | DC = | Wikipedia = Ambush Bug | Links = }} Category:Reformed Criminals Category:1982 Character Debuts Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic)